So Be Free - a Prison Break Alternative Ending
by bootyeyequeen
Summary: What if Michael didn't die? Will he be able to escape his captures and reunite with his family? Alternative ending to the final break. I also do not own any of the characters, or the show, or anything associated with Prison Break.
1. Chapter 1

So it's been awhile since I've written any fanfic, I'm pretty rusty so bare with me? The last episode literally had me in tears because Michael should not have died. I didn't want to accept it so here is what I wish would have happened:

 **Chapter 1**

Michael watched as his new wife, teary eyed, regretfully walked away from him to safety. He took a deep breath and reconnected the two electrified wires. He was prepared to die if it meant that Sara and their baby would be free forever; it was worth it. Electricity surged through his veins as salty tears fell from his eyes. Partly from the pain of being cooked alive, partly from the thought that he'd never physically be there to watch his son or daughter to grow up. He was never going to kiss Sara again, pat Lincoln on the back, high five LJ, hug Sucre, eat another slice of pizza, take another warm shower with Sara...his mind trailed off as he closed his eyes and fell to the ground. He heard shouting all around him and then silence. He knew he was dying as his heart was racing faster than a NASCAR driver could drive. Without warning, he was being dragged from the place he thought would be his last.

"Someone get this man help!" An unknown voice called out, although to MIchael it sounded like the voice was a million miles away

"Sara" He said in a barely audible whisper, she was the only thing on his mind right now. POlice sirens and people yelling orders filled up the space as they raced to restore Michael's heart beat to normalcy. He held his eyes shut for fear that no one was actually trying to help him and he was currently transcending into heaven.

"Can you hear me? My name is Carter, I'm a paramedic, stay with me buddy." The man said to him as he ripped Michael's shirt open to try and regulate his heart. Michael finally decided to flutter open his eyes to get used to the obnoxious lights. He was lifted onto a stretcher and carried away into an ambulance. He thought that the electricity was going to kill him for sure. He closed his eyes again and let out a heavy, shaky breath. All of his muscles ached and he didn't have it in him to try to move or even speak. He blacked out again and woke back up in what he assumed was a hospital; it certainly smelled like one. A nurse was rubbing an ice cube on his chapped lips and noticed him wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You've had quite the shock, you're lucky to be alive." She stated as she put the ice cube back in the styrofoam cup. He tried to sit up but was gently guided back down for he simply wasn't strong enough to get up on his own. "You have some badges waiting outside for you, I understand that this was your third prison break? If it wasn't illegal, I'd be impressed." She stated with a slight chuckle at the end. Michael just looked her up and down with one eyebrow raised. Who was she to say she was proud of him for merely just protecting his family?

"Thanks" He said half heartedly in a weak voice. "Just send them in so I can get this over with."

"Oh, uh sure." The nurse defeatedly said and went to go get the agents. They entered in what seemed to be .2 seconds later.

"Where is Sara Tancredi?" The pale white one asked with a gruff voice.

"Hopefully very far away from here"

"You're funny for almost dying"

"Thanks, I like to keep my humor if I have nothing else. Keeps my mind alert. If you don't mind, I'm not going to tell you where my wife is and I'd like to get back to my nap"

"Great tough guy, now we know you have a hypothalamic hamartoma and we're willing to pay for surgery and give you immunity if you tell us where she is."

"Over. My. Dead. Body"

"Don't tempt us." Michael sat there quietly, scanning his mind for possible outcomes and how to get himself out of this situation. He knew he'd have to get another surgery and soon after he was going to be incarcerated again for aiding in the escape, so his plan of action was not clear to him yet.

"and what happens if I don't tell you? I die? I was prepared to do that anyways" He said as he glared at the pair

"What happens is we give you the surgery and lock you up for life. Worth than death. You'll be forced to live. No visitation. Somewhere completely off the grid and completely inescapable."

"Fine, I'm still not telling where she is." He could tell that the other agent wanted to beat the shit out of him, but then they wouldn't have leverage to pull Sara out of where she was. The pale agent stormed out after his partner, if Michael wanted to play it this way, they would make him miserable.

 _3 Days Later_

Sara sat on the edge of the worn out orange chair as she had since they got to their new home in Central America. Her hands carried the weight of her head as she let out an occasional sob. She knew she had to carry on for their baby, but honestly, she didn't know how she would find the strength to anytime soon. "You know we spend so much of our lives not saying the things we want to say... The things we should say. We speak in code, we send little messages; origami. So now, plainly, simply, I want to say that I love you both. Very much. And I want you to promise me, that you're gonna tell my child... that you're gonna tell my child how much they're loved everyday. And remind them how lucky they are... to be free, because we are. We're free now, finally. We're free." Replayed in her head as if she didn't know any other words. She looked outside for a brief moment imagining Michael walking to her now. She smiled slightly and let out another sob. Her already tear soaked shirt couldn't possibly dry anymore tears but she couldn't stop crying. She would never see her husband again. He would never wrap his arms around her again to let her know that everything was going to be okay. Because nothing would ever be okay again. At least that's what she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh you're still reading? xx thank you! I miss this show so friggen much. I need a moment before I can start another show or even think to watch another show. I'm the same way when a season of Supernatural would end (any SPN fans?) Anyways, your continued support is greatly appreciated.

 **Chapter 3**

Having this surgery was stressful enough as it was but not having any family by his side killed Michael's soul just a little more. He missed them like crazy, he should be dead right now. He was thankful that there was a slight chance he could see them in the future, if he ever made an expert escape plan once more. He just wants to be truly free. The last of the anesthetics were injected into him as he sat in the operation room waiting for the procedure to be over. Several hours later he was laid to rest back in the room he'd come to be very well acquainted with the past few days. It was just him and his thoughts and faith that things would pull through in the end. Being as he was still in Florida, he was already plotting his escape to Central America, which would be easier because he didn't have to travel across America to get where he already was. His only problem was money; he needed it to get a boat. He didn't know where Mahone or Sucre were and he didn't think he'd find out anytime soon. There was just a sliver of hope that they'd find him sometime very soon. He just had to have a little faith, as long as he had faith, he would be okay.

"Your eyes are very pretty, Mr. Scofield" the nurse who had tended to him the time he spent in here said to him, her name was Quinn Harper. His eyes darted over to her and with a confused look on his face he responded with a simple "thanks"

"Maybe after you get out of here or out of whatever pickle you're in, we could go on a date?"

"I'm flattered but I already owe my wife a filet mignon" He stated honestly. He was used to girls hitting on him but now that he was married and going to be a dad, he felt even more closed off to the rest of the girls than usual.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see a wedding band and I just assumed…"

"It's quite alright, you wouldn't be the first"

"Probably not the last either unless you get some kind of proof on your hand." That last thing resonated with him, he didn't think about a ring for himself, just Sara because of how silly he thought he'd look, he wasn't ready to live in the real world. Him being married to his soul mate just seemed to be a dream and none of it was real. He'd wake up back in his apartment, alone, still trying to keep Linc off of the streets. "thanks, I'll keep that in mind." With that, she finished taking his vitals and abruptly left the room. Soon after, the two agents paid him another visit.

"Ready to talk yet? You can just tell us and you'll go free, or not and you can just go to prison"

"Suppose I tell you? You send agents to wherever I tell you and probably send me to prison afterwards because I helped her escape. Forgive me for not being trusting but I've been stabbed in the back by federal agents before. You two won't be any different, I know it because you just want to keep the bad guys off the streets at any cost, even lying to save your ass"

"we should get more credit than that, those were other agents, we just want Tancredi back in prison and you out of our hair, we never want to see you again, hell we'll pay to send you to another country."

"My memory is a little rusty right now, just got out of surgery, you'll have to give me some time to recover"

"Fine, stall all you want but we will win one way or another." They left and Michael's plan was set into motion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Lincoln" Sara said as her brother in law walked through the ivory colored door of her new home.

"How you holding up?" He responded, knowing it was a stupid question, for her eyes were red and puffy and her shirt was tear stained. He honestly didn't know how much more crying she could do before she became dehydrated.

"I've been better"

"I brought you some fresh water and strawberries. LJ's mother used to crave strawberries when she was pregnant with him. Don't worry because I'm going to look after you. You've got Sophia, LJ, and I. And we've got another little Scofield on the way so Michael's not so far away. That baby is going to be the spitting image of him." Lincoln said, trying to help the ailing girl.

"I know, it's just, I can't get over the fact that he couldn't figure out any other way to get out of there alive so we'd have just a little more time with him. He could've gotten another surgery and been here. He's selfless to a goddamn fault." Sara said, finally looking up from the pasty floor. She felt so helpless just sitting there thinking about the what if's but she couldn't help it. Lincoln sighed and placed the water and fruit on the coffee table in front of her. "Things will get better, you just gotta have a little faith." He said before going back to his girlfriend and son in the house next to Sara's.

Michael expected there to be numerous guards surrounding the hospital so getting away would not be easy, but it sure was worth the risk. Knowing it would be hours until any nurse in this understaffed hospital would come to check on him, he looked out of the window in his first floor room and decided to make a break for it. He ripped out his IV, took off his heart and blood pressure monitor, ripped off his blanket, and broke out of the window, running as fast as he could, with a throbbing headache, and didn't look back.

Finally deciding to sleep, Sara shuffled her way to the back room where a big bed was waiting for her to lay upon. After finding a clean change of clothes on the dresser, she slowly pulled off her shirt and slid on the new, periwinkle v-neck. She dropped her pants swiftly and stepped into a pair of leggings. She felt a little better and soon welcomed the comfort of the bed, falling asleep within no time. Dreams of Michael and their baby filled her slumber. She felt like it had been a while since she was this tired to be able to fall asleep so quickly.

Sirens blared from every direction as Michael ducked and covered every chance he got in between sprints to an unincorporated dock where he'd hopefully be able to flee the country. For once, he didn't have a plan, but if the outcome was that he'd be back with his family, he was willing to chance it. Cutting it close one too many times, he knew he'd have to be more incognito if he was going to make it; which meant he needed to find clothes.

"Sara!" Lincoln yelled at the front door. She bolted awake and ran to open the door for him. Still groggy, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and softly said, "what's up?"

"You'll never guess who's on the run from the cops in Florida?" He said with a mischievous smirk. With that, Sara woke right up and had the most hopeful look in her hazel eyes that Lincoln had ever seen.

"It can't be!" She said and threw herself into his arms. "We have to go help him, I don't care about anything but getting him down here, we're going to make it happen and I'm not staying here. We're going to go get him, like yesterday, let's go!" With that, she let go of him and was thirsty for the plan on going to go get the love of her life.


End file.
